Magical Mayhem
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: The witches of BtVS can get into all sorts of trouble tth100 to the theme of 'Witches'.
1. Mooning x Willow, Amy, the OC

**Title:** Mooning

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** The OC

**Characters:** Amy, Willow, Ryan

**Prompt:** 001- Moon

**Word Count:** 242

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Josh Schwartz owns all things OC.

_--On with the story…--_

"What about him, he's cute." Amy nudged her partner in crime and pointed to a cute looking guy standing further down the balcony.

Willow gave him a glance. "Firstly, I don't think he's legal and secondly gay now."

Amy gave him a predatory look. "It's not illegal to look now, is it?"

Willow gave him a second look. He wasn't bad looking by anyone's standards; puppy dog hazel eyes, sandy blond hair and oozing the bad boy vibes. He obviously didn't care much for Sunnydale, the scowl told her that much, and he was constantly scanning the crowds looking for someone. "He's okay. Kinda short though."

Amy got a wicked grin on her face. "Oh really? I think we need a second opinion on that."

She waved her hand and the boys eyes glazed over immediately. He walked over to them, fiddling with the clasp of his belt. He stopped a little way ahead of them and moved his hands allowing the worn jeans to fall to the floor.

All around girls started catcalling and whistling as they were faced with his cute tush. That seemed to break him out of it and, blushing all over, he quickly yanked up his trousers and ran from the room.

Amy cackled evilly, Willow smirked, everyone else hooted as Ryan Atwood passed, curing Trey for bringing him to this town on 'business' and wondering why the hell he'd just mooned a room full of strangers.

_--Finis—_


	2. Meet and Greet X Tara, Italian Job

**Title:** Meet and Greet

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** The Italian Job

**Characters:** Tara, John Bridger

**Prompt:** 002- Death

**Word Count:** 396

**Rating:** G

**Timeline: **Post S5 and the Italian Job (the new one 'cause I want Tara to have been there longer!)

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Someone else owns all things Italian.

_--On with the story…--_

"So you're a criminal?" Tara said bluntly to the grey haired gentleman standing before her.

"One of the best there was. I hardly ever had to hurt anyone to get what I wanted." He growled, expecting her to go all wide eyed and back away quickly. He wasn't in the mood for company. He, John Bridger, was in the mood for brooding.

Tara was looking at him unimpressed, and that impressed him. She had one eyebrow raised, her lips pursed and her arms crossed over her chest. It was a stark distinction to all the other people at the heavenly 'party'. They had a cake and everything.

"You should be so proud." She said sarcastically. She'd faced vampires, demons, a hell god and crazy-Buffy, a thief wasn't gonna scare her.

He held her glare for a moment before rolling his eyes heavenward. Well, not heavenward exactly because they were in heaven, but in the general 'up' direction. "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone."

"Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've just died. And now I've got to spend the rest of eternity sitting on a cloud with other dead people eating 'nibbles'. And the last I heard, my only daughter had joined up with my former crew to get vengeance on the man that killed me."

Tara groaned. "Oh she's not making a wish is she? Because that never ends well."

He gave her an odd look. "I think she was just going to rob him."

"Oh that's alright then." She said in relief. Tara looked at his hangdog expression and softened. "Come with me."

John eyed her cynically. "Where?"

"Just come." She demanded as she walked into the next room where things were a bit quieter.

John watched her go. He looked over to where hundreds of dead people were milling around hundreds of bowls of dip and thousands of celery sticks. Anything was better than this.

"Where did that come from?" The 'what' in question was a huge television screen suspended in mid air.

She grinned. "Magic. So what's your daughter's name?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Well? If I'm gonna find her then I need something to go on." More staring. "Do you want to see what she's doing or not?"

He nodded. "Stella. Thank you."

She shrugged, calling a picture up on the screen. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

_--Finis--_


	3. Things You Can't Hide X Catherine, HP

**Title:** Some Things You Can't Hide

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Catherine Madison, Lucius Malfoy

**Prompt:** 003- Love

**Word Count:** 189

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.

_--On with the story…--_

She sat bolt upright in bed. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the manor." Lucius Malfoy muttered, smoothing the wrinkles out of his robe.

"You're not going to stay until morning?" Catherine Madison, his fellow pureblood and death eater asked seemingly indifferently, but he knew better. It was all part of the act, a game they all played. Emotions made you weak, showing others your emotions made you weaker.

"You know I can't. Narcissa will be waiting."

"I see." Her face was kept blank, but her eyes were swirling pools of hope, desperation and longing.

Sometimes he wondered why he continued to see Catherine. He already had Narcissa, a fellow pureblood with much more money to her name than the Madison family and without the bastard child. Other times he wondered why he didn't just leave Narcissa for Catherine. His wife had money, but his lover had fire.

He looked into her eyes again, saw the passion burning within. And then the mask slipped back into place. But he knew it was still there, he could feel it in his bones.

There are some things you just can't hide.

_--Finis--_


	4. Screwed Over X Willow, Tru Calling

**Title:** Screwed Over

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Tru Calling

**Characters:** Willow, Tru

**Prompt:** 004- Prophecy

**Word Count:** 327

**Rating:** PG

**Timeline: **Post Chosen, series 1 of T.C.

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns Willow, someone else owns Tru.

_--On with the story…--_

This wasn't happening again. It couldn't. But it was. And once again, Willow was breaking.

Just twenty four hours ago she'd found a prophecy. About one of the slayers. Her girlfriend to be exact. She'd had read it…several times. Would they ever find a nice prophecy? One that involved fluffy kittens and ice creams would be a nice change to one about pain and suffering. And being alone. Like this one.

'…destined to be alone…'

That's what it had said. Cheerful, huh? The rest wasn't much better. Fighting the forces of evil, blah, blah, blah. Kennedy hadn't taken it that well. She'd run off. She'd found vampires. She'd lost.

She'd died.

Which is why Willow was in the morgue. Saying goodbye to her girlfriend. Again.

One of the morgue workers came out. "Can I get you anything?"

"The last day back again?" She'd replied, reaching out to stoke Kennedy's hair. But it jerked out of her reach to look at the morgue worker.

"Help me."

Willow was back in the library, looking at her papers. She'd just found the prophecy. "No, that's not right." She muttered getting up and running out the door.

There was someone outside watching the building. Yes, that finely honed Sunnydale paranoia was still fully functional, so she approached the person. "What the hell did you do?"

She looked around surprised. "What?"

"Why are we reliving yesterday? What did you do?" Willow shouted at the confused morgue worker who looked way to much like Faith for her liking.

"You know? How do you know? No one ever knows?"

"I can sense the magic, but that's not important. Why?"

Tru took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly normal, but then, was it ever? "Kennedy asked me for help. She wasn't meant to die."

"But the prophecy…"

"There's a prophecy? Great. Just when I was starting to get the hang of things they throw in a prophecy. Marvelous."

Willow smiled slightly. "Welcome to my world."

_--Finis--_


	5. Pets X Amy, HP

**Title:** The Rat Pack

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Amy/ Peter Pettigrew

**Prompt:** 005- Pets

**Word Count:** 179

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.

_--On with the story…--_

"That one." She pointed at the rat in the glass box. The pet shop assistant gave her a bit of a weird look, but boxed up the rodent anyway. The thing was pretty gross- it was old and scabby and was even missing a finger; definitely not the most attractive animal in the store.

Amy took her new pet home. She'd been immediately drawn to the rat. It seemed to have some magic in it so it would be perfect for the spell she was working on.

She tried to ignore the sick feeling she was having about sacrificing the animal- just a few short months ago she'd been a rat herself after all. But hey, the spell was important and needed the blood of a rodent to be completed; some things just need doing right?

Peter Pettigrew sat in his new cage happily. This was the perfect place to hide out until Voldemort made his return to power and his new owner was totally clueless. Talking of the mudblood, why was she coming towards him with a knife?

_--Finis--_


	6. Teleport X Willow, ER

**Title:** Teleport

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** ER

**Characters:** Willow, Kennedy and Kovac are the main ones.

**Prompt:** 006- Blood

**Word Count:** 591

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or ER.

A mahussive thanks to Matt for reviewing- you rock!

_--On with the story…--_

"Willow!"

She was dimly aware of someone screeching her name. Probably Kennedy, she was never far away these days. She raised a hand to her face and felt dampness under her nose. 'Not again.'

She'd tried a teleportation spell, like the one that had saved them from Glory that time. Now she had a pounding headache and blood dripping from her nose. Great.

"Willow? Are you okay? The ambulance is on its way."

She felt Kennedy lift her into her arms. It was then she realised that she couldn't see. A panic swelled up inside of her, but she pushed it back down.

"Kenn? What happened?" She whispered through the metallic taste in her mouth. More blood?

"You teleported the demon just as he was about to finish me off." She murmured.

"There's blood?"

"Yes. I think it was too much for you Willow. Oh God, it's everywhere." The first trace of worry made its way into Kennedy's voice.

"I can't see…"

There was a pause. "You're eyes are bleeding."

"Oh."

"The ambulance will be here any minute now." Kennedy promised, holding her girlfriend closer to her in the cold Chicago night as her supernatural hearing picked up the distant wail of sirens.

What seemed like forever later, they were being wheeled through Chicago General's ER.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked in a heavily accented voice.

It took Kennedy a moment to realise he was talking to her. "We…were attacked."

He looked at her, not sure whether to believe her or not. "Any medical conditions that you know of? On any medication?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving Willow's bloody face. "No."

"Drugs?"

"Never."

He seemed to believe her. He gestured to one of the nurses. "Sam, could you get her cleaned up?"

"Sure."

A nurse came over and tried to take Kennedy away to see to her injuries.

"I'm fine. I won't leave her…What are you doing to her?"

Sam looked to Kovac who shrugged and nodded his consent to let the girl stay while he continued working, pushing more blood and clotting agents through Willow's body.

"I'm Doctor Kovac. At the moment we're just replacing the blood she's lost. The bleeding's slowing down and when it stops completely we'll try to find out what caused it." He explained. "She's in no life threatening danger."

"Thank God."

There were a few moments of silence as Kovac looked at the screen Willow was hooked up to. He seemed satisfied with the results. "You should get your cuts seen to."

Kennedy looked down at her arms. They were covered in scratches and bruises; she could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. Already the wound had started to knit together- the miracle of slayer healing. "I'm alright, they've already closed up and I'm a quick healer. I just want to sit with her."

He nodded, putting a clip board at the end of the bed. "Sure. We'll be moving her up to a ward soon."

On his way out he stopped by the door and beckoned Sam over to him. "Can you stay with them? Something's not right with their story; an attack would not cause that sort of injury."

Sam nodded. "I know, but the other girl's obviously been in a fight."

"Maybe. Stay with them, see if you can find anything out." He murmured. "Thank you, Sam."

She smiled at him and went back to tidying the bay next to Willow's, all the while keeping an eye on the young couple next to her.

_--Finis--_


	7. Exchange Trip X Willow, HP

**Title:** Exchange Trip

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Willow, Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** 007- School

**Word Count:** 314

**Rating:** G

**Timeline: **S3 BtVS. Book 4 HP.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.

_--On with the story…--_

"Giles?"

Giles came out of his office smiling at his pupil. "Good morning, Willow."

"Hi. Is everything all set?" Willow asked, clearly excited. "Why did we meet here? Wouldn't the airport be more practical?"

A second man followed Giles out. "Oh no; muggle transport is so slow don't you agree?"

Willow's eyes nearly bogged out of her head. The man had a long white beard and was wearing a gaudy dress-type-thing. "Umm…"

"Willow, this is Professor Dumbledore. He'll be overseeing your exchange studies. I'll think you'll find the experience very valuable."

She smiled. "It's nice you meet you."

"And you Miss Rosenberg, I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to Hogwarts for the week."

"Hogwarts? Is that the name of the school? It's very…unusual."

"It's an unusual school." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Seeing Willow's confused look, Giles decided that it was about time to tell her the whole truth. "Hogwarts is a school for witches or wizards, Willow. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to allow you to stay there for the week to further your education."

Pause. "There are schools for magic? Why can't I go to one permanently?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Your magic is different to ours so prolonged teaching would not be beneficial. We use wands to channel our magic."

"You're kidding? Wands? Is this a joke?"

"No Willow, it's all true." Giles said. "Do you have all our things ready?"

She nodded, still reeling, thousands of questions running through her mind.

"Capital!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now if you'll just place a finger on this carrot then I can teleport us to the school gates."

She eyed him cautiously. "Okay, but if I sprout horns I will _not_ be happy."

He chuckled. "What a delightful sense of humor! Ah, now in three…two…one."

The last thing Willow saw of America was Giles' smiling face before everything started swirling.

_--Finis--_


	8. Bad Influence X Willow, HP

**Title:** Bad Influence

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Willow & Snape

**Prompt:** 008- Illness

**Word Count:** 206

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. JKR owns all things HP.

_--On with the story…--_

"You're burning up."

He gave her a look. "I do not burn up."

Willow shrugged, well used to his sniping by now. "Well you're about the same temperature as I am so you're burning up by your standards."

Snape scowled, looking more like a petulant child than a feared potions master. He opened his mouth to speak, but sneezed instead and pulled his black silk sheets up so only his head was peaking out the top.

"Poor baby! Don't worry I'll look after you until you get better!"

"I don't need you to look after me woman! I'm perfectly-" Another sneeze, louder than the first, interrupted him.

He looked up pathetically. "I can't be sick. I've never been ill a day in my life! You! This is your fault. I knew you'd be a bad influence with your bacteria and your germs. It's disgusting!"

Willow held up her hand, two fingers almost touching. "I am this close to losing my temper, bud; so I am going to go and get you some nice chicken-y soup and when I come back I want you to be less cranky and more grateful, got it?"

He watched her go through narrowed eyes before muttering, "Insufferable."

"And I heard that!"

_--Finis--_


	9. Press Release X Willow, Bridget Jones

**Title:** Press Release

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Bridget Jones

**Characters:** Willow & Bridget

**Prompt:** 009- Writing

**Word Count:** 232

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. Helen Fielding et al own all things Bridget.

_--On with the story…--_

"Excuse me!"

Buffy looked over to see a blond woman leading a crowd of people over. "Uh oh- the press is here."

Willow followed her gaze. "Maybe I should deal with this. The only reason that last journalist didn't sue you was because he didn't want to admit that a girl had thrown him through the door."

The slayer laughed. "Sure- you know I'm not one for the politics anyway."

The group had just about reached them, the blond still leading, shoving people out her way with her elbows. Willow stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

The women in the front visibly drew herself up. "Hello. My name is Bridget Jones; I'm a reporter from Sit Up Britain. We had reports from umm…people who said that there was some kind of monster here." She said, sounding totally rehearsed.

"Nope, no monster here."

"We've had several reports-"

"Again, nope. You've got it wrong." Willow said, still smiling sweetly.

"I'm an award winning journalist!" Well; sort of, anyway…

"Really? Well if we ever need a journalist, then we'll be sure to look you up. But now we really must be going."

Willow and Buffy backed away quickly leaving Bridget with the rest of the crowd.

"Right. Well, that's okay then." She muttered to herself. "I'll just write a new story. A better story. And I'll get an award."

_--Finis--_


	10. Stage Fright X Willow,Eastenders XFactor

**Title:** Stage Fright

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** X Factor format and Eastenders characters

**Characters:** Willow; Johnny, Ian and Sharon as judges

**Prompt:** 010- Dream

**Word Count:** 434

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** Repost without the real people

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. Someone else owns x-factor and the BBC own the Eastenders characters.

_--On with the story…--_

She knew where she was going, she just didn't know why. There was one of those queuing ropes running along the wall right up into the distance and there were signs that several people had been there; discarded newspapers, old drinks cans and leftovers from lunch. But now it was eerily quiet.

A woman came out of the double doors and looked around.

"There you are! Come on, you're last up."

Willow followed her without question. She wondered where she was going, but didn't ask. They walked down several corridors; the only person they saw was a cleaner dragging along a Hoover.

"Just through there; they're waiting for you."

The woman walked off. Willow could hear the click clack of her shoes long after she turned the corner. Taking a deep breath, Willow pushed the double doors open and walked slowly into the room onto a large red 'X' in the centre.

There were three people staring at her expectantly.

She looked at them confused. "You…You're not the judges."

"We're sitting at the table, aren't we?" The only woman said.

Willow thought it over for a moment. "I guess…"

"Well, who are you?" One of the men asked rudely, bored of the conversation. Johnny Allen. Not a nice man.

"Willow Rosenberg."

"It's nice to meet you Willow. And what will you be singing?" The woman, Sharon Watts, said, much more kindly than the man that had spoken before her.

Sing? She couldn't sing! But she opened her mouth and, rather bizarrely, started singing 'Puff the Magic Dragon'. And not very well at that.

When she stopped, the three judges were staring at her. Sharon Watts' jaw had actually dropped and Johnny Allen's eyes were popping out of his head. Ian Beale seemed content with stifled laughed.

"That," Ian started; "is quite possible _the_ worst thing I have ever heard."

Johnny laughed again. "For once we agree. She's perfect!"

"Wha…"

Her protest died away, as did the walls around her and they were replaced with huge stands filled with people. Willow blinked under the harsh lighting as everyone started booing. The opening strands of 'Puff the Magic Dragon' started playing, so she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Willow sat bolt upright in bed, disturbing Kennedy's sleeping form beside her.

"Willow? What's wrong?" She was immediately alert, looking for the threat.

"N-Nothing… You'd never boo me, would you Kenn?"

She gave her girlfriend a strange look. "Of course not."

"Promise?"

Kennedy sighed. By now she'd realized that something in Willow's dream had spooked her and decided to just go with it.

"I promise that, no matter what the situation, I will never, ever boo you. Happy? Good, because I can think of much better things to do in bed than talk, you got me?"

_--Finis--_


	11. One Night Only X Tara, HP

**Title:** One Night Only

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** HP. Again.

**Characters:** Tara and Sirius

**Prompt:** 011- Night

**Word Count:** 241

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. JK Rowling own all things HP.

_--On with the story…--_

"Look, you're a nice guy and everything but you're not my sort." Tara said, smiling politely. She turned to look out of the stone framed window, out over the top of the forest and up to the stars dotted in the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It really is." Tara murmured as an owl flew silently overhead.

"So what is your type if I'm not it?" He gave her a grin that had had many a Hogwarts student melt.

"Umm, female." She admitted with a blush. She wasn't ashamed of being gay, but she was well aware of how some people reacted.

"Is that all?" Sirius actually laughed. "Why does it have to be about gender?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd have said you don't like me 'cause I'm a cocky little shit then I could understand. But if two people have a connection like we do, why does the gender have to matter?"

Tara opened her mouth to respond, but found she genuinely didn't have an answer. She'd never thought about things like that before; all the people she had been attracted to in the past had been female, so she had put two and two together to make four. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. "It shouldn't matter."

"Exactly. So just for tonight, how about we forget about the gender thing, eh?"

Tara thought it over. She smirked. "Okay. But just for tonight."

_--Finis--_


	12. The Morning After X Tara, HP

**Title:** The Morning After

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** HP

**Characters:** Tara/ Sirius

**Prompt:** 012- Sunlight

**Word Count:** 155

**Rating:** FR7

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. JK Rowling own all things HP.

**A/N:** Set as a sequel to chapter 11- 'One Night Only'

_--On with the story…--_

She heard him come up behind her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tara was looking out of the same window she'd gazed at the midnight night through the night before, the different being now everything was bathed in the pinky light of dawn.

"It really is." Sirius said, echoing her words from the previous evening.

"I love the sunrise." Tara revealed.

He was silent, waiting for her to continue. She didn't disappoint him.

"The light banishing the darkness; making everything seem cleaner. That moment when you see the sun peaking out, you feel safe. Nothing can touch you. Well, not vampires anyway."

"It makes sense. You love the thing the darkness fears." He murmured.

She turned around to face him. "I had a nice time."

"Only nice?"

She smiled. "Goodbye Sirius."

He nodded in understanding. What they had shared wouldn't be repeated, it was for one night, and one night only. Sometimes, that was the best way.

_--Finis--_

**A/N: For anyone interested in BtVS/ HP talk, there is now a forum to go along with the C2 category 'The BtVS/ HP Crossover Zone'. You don't have to be a member of the C2 to use it so drop by and check it out.**


	13. Snow X Willow, Narnia

**Title:** Snow

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia (it's been a while since I've read it, so be warned…)

**Characters:** Willow

**Timeline:** Between seasons 6 and 7 (whilst Willow's in 'rehab' with Giles)

**Prompt:** 013- Winter

**Word Count:** 534

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_--On with the story…--_

Willow opened one door after the other of Giles' stately home. Home; mansion was more like it! The Watchers Council had certainly paid him well whilst he had been under their employment. Willow almost found herself enjoying the time spent with her mentor whilst she recovered from her dark magic addiction.

The next door she opened was to an empty room. Well, all except for a dusty old wardrobe. Willow started to leave the room, but something stopped her. She looked over to the wardrobe. That was what was stopping her.

She could sense the magic coming from it in waves. Great crashing waves that threatened to drown her. Hesitantly, Willow walked over to the wardrobe and reached out. She touched it.

Immediately, Willow was drawn into the wardrobe. The magic pulled her in, almost as if it were a portal. It was like she was falling forwards into the black, but not hitting the wood she expected. She felt air rushing around her in the dark, cold air, definitely not what you would expect from your everyday wardrobe. And then she landed.

The first thing Willow felt was cold which the simple t-shirt and jeans she'd been wearing offered her no protection from. It was wet too, and soft. Willow looked up and around. She was in woodland; the trees overhead blocked out most of the light but a lamppost offered enough to see by. Everywhere she looked there was snow, covering everything from the ground to the tree tops.

She moved her arms and legs experimentally, unwittingly making an angel in the snow. At least nothing was broken. Briefly Willow wondered if it was possible to break your legs by falling in a dream-type-thing.

There was a stone figure near the lamp post. As Willow looked at it, the grey stone seemed to melt away leaving the creature in all its coloured glory. It turned to her.

"It's cold in the winter."

Willow nodded. "Where are we? I mean, I just came from England. It's summer there."

"It's always winter here. The witch has seen to that."

"Witch?"

"She rid our world of summer; no more do we feel the warmth of the sun. Winter is a lonely place."

Willow eyed the creature warily. "Okay…"

"You would not do well here little one, your heart will freeze over leaving nothing but an empty shell without a friend in the world." It stopped for a moment and stepped closer. "Love can be our greatest weakness, but it is also our greatest strength. If you do not accept the love offered to you, then you cannot begin to heal."

With that, the creature slowly began to turn back to stone, starting with his four hooves and working all the way up to his head.

Willow felt herself being dragged back to reality before she could attempt to help the mystical creature. As she got closer, she was dimly aware of Giles calling her and a moment later she was back standing next to the wardrobe in Giles' spare room.

"No one's used that wardrobe for years." He said with a smile. "Come on, the horses are ready. You can tell me all about it."

_--Finis--_


	14. The Good Guy X Amy, HP

**Title:** The Good Guy

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Amy/ Harry

**Prompt:** 014- WILDCARD

**Word Count:** 750

**Rating:** PG

**Timeline:** Post rat.

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns all things Buffy. JK owns all things Potter.

_--On with the story…--_

Voldemort had been defeated. Finally. Now they were all celebrating in style. Well, most of them anyway.

Amy Madison rolled her eyes and slipped out of the Great Hall, the only reason she was even there was because she'd promised Dumbledore but there was only so much pointing and whispering a person could take, even if they were 'morally ambiguous'.

"She's the one. You know, the one you-know-who recruited from the hellmouth." One gossiping witch said to another.

Another eye roll, but it hadn't been as harsh as a lot of the comments made about her. Yes she had worked for Voldemort for a little while, but why did they always forget that she had swapped sides _at least_ two weeks ago? Sure, the reason she switched was because she'd overheard Voldemort plotting her death as soon as the war was over, but that was just semantics really.

A voice stopped her in the hallway.

"You're not leaving Miss Madison?"

Drat.

Amy put on her sunniest smile for the man that had given her sanctuary when she'd asked. "Just taking a breather, Professor."

"Capital. Don't be too long now, you promised me a dance remember?" Dumbledore called as he made his way back into the hall.

"How could I forget?" Amy sighed. "Oh joy."

"He's pretty spry for an old guy."

Amy jumped back at the new voice from the shadows. "Who's there?"

She was surprised when no other than Harry Potter stepped out into the flickering candle light of the hallway, pint glass in his hand. A second glance confirmed that the liquid in the beer glass was no butter beer, apparently the golden boy of the wizarding world had taken the Weasley twins up on the transfiguration lessons they'd been peddling on the Q.T.

"What are you, stupid? Don't jump out at me like that, I could've killed you!"

"I doubt it. If your old boss couldn't kill me then I don't fancy your chances." Harry said, leaning back again the wall smirking.

"A bit cocky aren't we?"

"Isn't that allowed?"

Amy shrugged. "For the man-of-the-moment? I suppose it is, just this once though."

"Of course."

Harry picked up the unmistakable click-clack of heels and teenage giggling approaching them from down the hall and ducked into the nearest classroom, taking care to grab Amy and pull her with him.

She scowled at him as she tripped into the room, grabbing a desk to stop from falling. "Hey! What are you hiding from, anyway? They all love you."

"I'm guessing it's the same thing that you're hiding from; the points, the whispers. Being the Wicked Witch from the West can't be much more inconspicuous than being the Boy Who Lived at these events."

"No, I suppose not." Amy said. She would have never have put her and Harry together like that, very few would, but in a way it fit.

"At least it'll all die down when the novelty wears off. Give it a few hundred years and another dark wizard will rise and be defeated. Then no one will remember my name." Harry said wryly.

"Tough break, kid." Amy said and she couldn't help but be reminded of Buffy. If the Slayer had met Harry a few years ago then she could have helped him, given him guidance and been the wise old barn owl etcetera etcetera.

Harry shrugged; he'd had enough pity to last several lifetimes. He considered calling her up on the use of the word 'kid' but she must have four years on his seventeen. He let it go and listened to the now silent corridor outside. "I think it's safe to go back now. People will be wondering where I've got to."

"And I promised Dumbledore a dance." Amy said, not looking anymore pleased with the prospect of going back than Harry was.

"It might not be so bad."

"Yeah," Amy said as she remembered his earlier words. "Well he's pretty spry for an old guy."

"That's what they say." Harry said, holding open the door to the now empty hallway for her.

"Thanks." Amy looked around quickly to be sure that the hallway was as deserted as she thought before throwing herself at Harry.

By the time Harry realised what was happening, he was being thoroughly kissed by the brunette wicca. With a mental shrug, he returned the favour right there in the middle of the Hogwarts corridor.

It wasn't every day a rather attractive, formerly-wicked witch launched themselves at you, after all.

_--Finis--_


	15. Tree Pretty X Willow, the OC

**Title:** Tree Pretty

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** The OC

**Characters:** Willow, Summer

**Prompt:** 015- Fire

**Word Count:** 333

**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. Josh Schwarz owns all things OC.

_--On with the story…--_

"You set fire to the gym?"

"Well technically, yeah."

"And you never thought that this may be a bad idea." Willow said raising her eyebrows. Being a Giles was harder than she'd thought it'd be.

"There was a vampire in it!"

"Not an ubervamp though? They were locked in the hellmouth."

"No…" The slayer admitted. She had been called ditzy on occasion, but she knew that burning down a school building was not one of her finest moments. "Regular."

"Look Summer, you've been training here for a couple of months now and but we do not burn down school buildings-"

"Ah-hem." She was interrupted by a loud cough from the corner. Buffy had been staring out the windows until then. She taught the fighting but left most of the other stuff to the watchers/ honorary watchers.

Willow looked around to see her long time friend grinning at her. "Unless there is no other option, right Buffy?"

"Right. But a simple staking probably would have been enough this time."

"It was enough! The fire was, like, a total accident. I was helping Cohen move the props from the play for Ryan's big surprise when the vamp attacked. I staked it, but it fell back into the tiki torches before it dusted and set the hut on fire. I wouldn't have even been in the gym if it wasn't for Chino so, taking into account his past record, it's all his fault." Summer finished, totally convinced of her own innocence.

Willow blinked. Now she understood why people asked her to slow down when she babbled. She'd have to make more of an effort to do what they told her in the future.

"Was that all? I have to meet Coop at the mall. That vamp totally got ash on my clothes, and vamp dust… ew!" Summer said, but she ran off before she got an answer.

"Did you get any of that that?" Willow said.

Buffy just shrugged. "You know what I always say, Fire bad, tree pretty."

_--Finis--_


	16. Half Way Island 1 X Tara, Lost

**Title:** The Half Way Island

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Lost

**Characters:** Tara, various

**Prompt:** 016- Water

**Word Count:** 405

**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Tara and the Lost folk belong to their respective owners, i.e. not me.

**NOTE**: This is based on a 'theory' about Lost, I'm not sure if you've heard it and I have no idea if it's true, but that's what's happening/

_--On with the story…--_

She couldn't breath. That was the first thing she noticed. Then she opened her eyes and was aware of the salty water surrounding her.

Tara swam to the surface and looked around. She was quite close to an island, but there was nothing else. Maybe she could get some answers there. As Tara swam towards the island, she put her thoughts together. There was blood, lots of it, her blood. She'd been with Willow- how would she be reacting to this? Thinking about Willow hurt. She would never see her again.

There was shouting coming from the island now, they'd obviously seen her slowly swimming towards them. Tara pushed all thoughts of Sunnydale to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. When she managed to stagger to her feet, two people ran into the sea and held her up between them, muttering to each other.

A tanned man wrapped his arm around her waist. "Where did she come from?"

"I said I didn't see, Jack." The woman replied testily.

The man, Jack, noticed the blood on her shirt. "What's that?"

Tara looked down disbelievingly. She had been shot, she was dead. But why was she here? Where was here? "I…I was shot."

"Who are you?" The woman asked bluntly. It was a fair question.

"Tara. Where are we?"

"On an island."

Tara mentally rolled her eyes. She'd figured that much out herself.

"Our plane crashed here a while back. We're waiting for the rescue team." She didn't sound very hopeful, Tara noted. How long had they been stuck on this island without being traced? Was that even possible? It smelled rather strongly of divine intervention, but why?

"They haven't come for you yet?" Tara said. They were at the beach now and a small crowd had formed around them.

"The plane crash was bad. We shouldn't have survived."

"But you did. Why?"

"We don't judge." A new voice, another man but this one was older and rougher looking.

"How did you get here?" Another new voice, a young boy with his arm around a growling golden retriever.

"Why are you here?"

Tara, her mind still full of questions, looked around the island frowning. She was dead…there was no way these people could have survived…they couldn't be traced …other dimensions…judgment…waiting for something, they thought it was a rescue but it couldn't be. Death. Waiting for judgment. It clicked.

"Because I'm dead."

_--Finis—_

Extra points for those who understood this fic. I'm not sure I do and I wrote the thing. Reviews please.


	17. Half Way Island 2 X Tara, Lost

**Title:** Half Way Island, Part 2

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Lost

**Characters:** Tara, Lost guys

**Prompt:** 045- Dimensions

**Word Count:** 184

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_--On with the story…--_

They all stared at her disbelievingly. She'd tried to tell them her theory, but they kept interrupting. Something about 'Others'. And now they'd been staring at her for the last two-and-a-half minutes.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"Sawyer!"

"What? You know it's true, Kate. Witches, freaky dimensions, shootings. It's crazy!"

"But to fall off the edge of the earth onto some deserted island, oh, except for some 'Others' is normal? Nothing here is normal." Tara said. Wishing she could offer them some proof as to what was happening. But there wasn't any. She'd tried contacting Willow with her magic, but it had been impossible. The only explanation was that she had crossed into another realm.

"I can't believe it." Jack said. "We're all dead and waiting for judgment? Let's say it is possible, some of us have done enough in out lives to be judged one way or another. If you want to believe that, fine. We've got to concentrate on getting rescued."

Tara sighed. What did she have to lose if she was already dead? "Where can I help?"

_--Finis--_


	18. Half Way Island 3 X Tara, Lost

**Title:** Half Way Island, part 3

**tth100**** theme:** Witches

**Crossover fandom:** Lost

**Characters:** Tara, Lost guys

**Prompt:** 029- Heartache

**Word Count:** 131

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Tara and Lost folk belong to their respective owners, i.e. not me.

_--On with the story…--_

She was on the beach collecting anything that could be used for firewood. She had been all morning as the islanders quickly realized that Tara's skills in the building department were sorely lacking.

They were nice enough she supposed. Kate, Jack and Hurley always had a few kind words and Walt was sweet enough, but it could never make up for losing Willow. She felt lost without her, like a part of her was missing. And, as much as Tara hated to admit it, she didn't think that she would be able to get that part of her back.

She was stuck on this island in the middle of nowhere, and she would probably never see Willow, her Willow, again. Life, or death as the case may be, really sucked sometimes.

_--Finis--_


	19. Half Way Island 4 X Tara, Lost

**Title: Half Way Island, part 4**

**tth100 theme: Witches**

**Crossover fandom: Lost**

**Characters: Willow, Tara, Lost guys**

**Prompt: 039- Funeral**

**Word Count: 360**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Tara and Lost folk belong to their respective owners, i.e. not me. **

**--On with the story…--**

She'd missed Tara's real funeral on account of being evil. She'd loved her, but she'd missed the funeral. That wasn't right. Willow laid the stone's she had brought, muttering a prayer for the person she loved. Now it was time for her own funeral, for just the two of them.

When she was done, Willow rested her hand on the grassy mound, expecting to feel peace and strength as she usually did when near the earth. She didn't.

It was like she was falling, even though she never moved. She landed on her feet for once, on a beach. There was a figure walking towards her. When they saw her, they dropped whatever it was they were holding and ran towards her. Willow couldn't believe it. It was Tara.

Tara was surprised to see Willow standing on the beach to say the least. She ran towards her, intending to wrap her arms around her and hold her, but she ran straight through.

"Thank god!" Tara said after a thought occurred to her. "You're not really here."

"Yes, it's me."

"But not really." Tara said gently. "It's good, I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"What's going on?" Willow asked looking around. She was totally confused.

"I think I'm in purgatory." Tara revealed.

"… You what?"

She explained about everything and they talked. That it, until Willow started to flicker.

"Time to go, Willow." Tara said gently. "I love you."

"I love-"

A final flicker and she was gone.

"Tara!" Someone called from near the top of the beach. "Is everything okay?"

Tara turned to see Kate standing there.

"Fine! Just getting more wood." Tara called back, picking up her pile from where she had dropped it.

"Who were you talking to?" Kate asked, slightly suspicious. This island made people do weird things.

"No one... just sorting out my thoughts." Tara smiled as she walked over, arms laden with sticks.

She had to get back to her un-life now. She would think about the rest tonight, when she was lying in bed and was free to think.

In another world altogether, Willow sat back. She had work to do.

**--Finis--**


End file.
